A non-contact power supply apparatus configured to supply power to a load by using electromagnetic induction in a non-contact manner has been proposed (e.g., see Patent Literature 1).
The non-contact power supply apparatus described in Patent Literature 1 includes a primary coil (power feeding coil) configured to generate a magnetic field to supply electric power and is used to feed power to a mobile object such as an electric car. The electric car includes a non-contact power reception apparatus. The non-contact power reception apparatus includes a secondary coil (power receiving coil) and a storage battery and accumulates electric power supplied from the primary coil of the non-contact power supply apparatus to the secondary coil in the storage battery.
However, in such a non-contact power supply apparatus, the coupling coefficient between the primary coil and the secondary coil changes depending on the relative positional relationship between the primary coil of the non-contact power supply apparatus and the secondary coil of the load (mobile object). Thus, when the relative positional relationship between the primary coil and the secondary coil changes, output power output from the non-contact power supply apparatus decreases, and the output power may be smaller than required electric power.